


In Your Area || BlackPink AU ||

by CutePie123



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action, Blackpink Ensemble - Freeform, Blood, EXO Ensemble - Freeform, Fluff, Got7 Ensemble - Freeform, Multi, Red Velvet Ensemble - Freeform, Slow Burn, Smut, TWICE Ensemble - Freeform, bts ensemble - Freeform, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutePie123/pseuds/CutePie123
Summary: The Kpop Idol world of stardom has recently become a battlefield, a cutthroat living style.A dog-eat-dog world, in simpler terms, something every trainee and idol knows, something they know they would be signing up for when they audition for any company.With every new generation, the competetion gets tougher, rougher, and any little mistake can cost you your entire world.With new generation groups taking over like EXO, Red Velvet, Twice and Bangtan Sonyeondan, as well as the legendary groups Big Bang and Girls’ Generation still holding a powerful edge over all of them, it’ll be hard for any rookie to swoon the crowd.But Sooyoung is confident that her girls can take the world by storm.She’s confident that they’ll succeed, that they’ll be able to show the world their full potential.They call themselves, BlackPink…





	1. Chapter 1 || Scandal ||

**Author's Note:**

> ssovely1024 as Yang Soo Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyun-Suk is dead and Soo Young is happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to change everything cuz I wasn't happy with the original two chapters. Here's the edited chapters! Hope you enjoy.

**_For many generations, the Korean Music Market has seen many idol groups and individuals flourish under all the harsh training of their respective companies._ **

 

**_Starting with Big Bang, the crowned “Kings” of Kpop, hailing from YG Entertainment._ **

 

**_Starting with Girls’ Generation, also known as SNSD, the crowned “Queens” of Kpop, coming from SM Entertainment._ **

 

**_IU, known as the “Nation’s Little Sister” and Jay Park, the founder and CEO of the hip hop record label “AOMG”._ **

 

**_There are many groups and soloist that have left their mark in the Kpop world, who have spread their influences everywhere._ **

 

**_Recently, the Korean Music Market has seen that their music has been spreading even more to western cultures through the use of the new generation, which includes boy bands, EXO from SM and Bangtan Sonyeondan from Big Hit Entertainment._ **

 

**_Two companies from the Big Three have shown the world their newest girl groups, Red Velvet from SM and Twice from JYPE._ **

**_Recently, the world experienced a shock when former YG CEO, Yang Hyun Suk was found murdered inside his own penthouse. No one knows who the murderer is, and the police has given up on the investigation entirely._ **

 

**_Yang Soo Young, his now widowed wife, has decided to take matters into her own hands and declared it was time to announce to the world the seven girls Hyun Suk had been hiding._ **

 

**_They call themselves…_ **

 

**_BlackPink._ **

 

「 _ 2016.08.01 In Seoul, South Korea, Penthouse _ 」

**_Arc I_ ** ||  **_The First Teaser_ ** ||

 

When Park Jin-Young woke up that day, he felt that something big would be announced. He felt that bad news would be shared, and he knew the world would be in hysterics once announced. Deciding to shrug it off for now, despite knowing he shouldn’t in the first place, he left his bedroom. 

Covering a yawn with has hand, Jin-Young stumbled into his luxurious, white-painted kitchen, deciding to start off breakfast in order to give his exhausted wife a break; she was tired after last night. 

Putting up several bowls that would be filled with rice, kimchi and anything else he craved at the moment, he turned on his stove in order to prepare evrything. 

Turning on the morning news, he sipped his hot coffee and descended into his thoughts, specifically, about his idol groups. Twice, his newest girl group who debuted last year, rose to popularity after their hit song “Cheer Up” was released in April. Their EP had sold over 150,000 copies and that definitely made good business. 

He had great faith that Twice could become the Nation’s Girl Group, that they would belong up there with groups like Girls’ Generation, Sistar, 2NE1 and others. He snapped out of it and decided to pay attention to the news in case he missed something important. 

“... After an anonymous message sent to the police department at 5:00 am, officers rushed towards the destined location and have declared Yang Hyun Suk, late CEO of YG Entertainment, to be dead.” 

After the words left the mouth of the news reporter, Jin-Young choked on his coffee, staring at the television in horror and shock. 

He knew something bad would happen today, he just didn’t expect it to be this bad. 

In the penthouse of Lee Soo Man, he also stared at his television in horrified shock, his wife dropping a plate from the kitchen as she registered the news. 

All three knew that this would shake the Kpop world to the max.

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

 

**_BLΛƆKPIИK In Your Area_ **

 

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

In a large auditorium in YG Entertainment, numerous trainees were sitting down in their seats, females and males, each tense. In front of them stood Hyun Suk’s second wife, Yang Soo Young, her eyes blood-shot and teary. She sniffled every couple of seconds, her voice raspy and watery. 

“It has come to my attention that my late husband has unfortunately, departed from this world. Whether it was intentional or a murder, the police hasn’t determined that yet. Since this was a sudden… event, it pains me to say that YG Entertainment will have to be shut down, since there is no CEO to keep it aflout. 

I have no training in being a CEO, so I will not be able to take over the company. The good news for all of you, is that we have found a suitable company that is willing to take all of you in and train you. 

You may come in, Park Jae-Beom-ssi.” 

All trainees stared at the famous Jay Park, founder of the AOMG company. Soo Young stepped aside and let Jay take over. 

“Although every one of you know this, Yang Hyun-Suk was an amazing leader and an amazing CEO. He cared about every one of you, and though he could be harsh, all he wanted was for all of you to succeed. 

It isn’t fair for you all to be left alone in this crisis, to rip away your dreams of being on stage and singing out to your heart’s content. After much discussion with Sung Su-Kim, we have decided to allow all of the male and female trainees to attend AOMG Entertainment. 

You will be given the necessary resources, as long as you wall work hard to keep earning these resources. Anyone who slacks off will be dealt with immediately, first with a warning and then with a serious talking, possibly discipline. If we choose to kick you out of the company, it will be because of a reasonable excuse. 

Now, please pack your belonging’s and prepare to move to the AOMG building. There will be buses lined up in order to take you to the building, please step up to get a number.” With these words, Jay left the stage and walking down the staircase. 

Every trainee stood up, everyone lining up in order to get their number. Somewhere in the crowd, Pham Van Ly nibbled on her bottom lip. The only reason she had gone to YG instead of JYPE, was because YG is more of her style. Now that they were going to AOMG, she didn’t know whether it will be her style or not. 

She just hoped she wouldn’t get into a group that has a cute-concept, because cute is just something she doesn’t like to do.

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

 

**_BLΛƆKPIИK In Your Area_ **

 

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

Yang Soo Young let a smirk cross her red, full lips as she walked away from the audience and into the shadows of the backstage. 

All had gone according to her plan; her husband was dead and now she could finally be free of his dictatorship. Soo Young should’ve never accepted his marriage proposal, should’ve never been swayed away by pretty words and sweet kisses. 

All the pain he brought her, all the bruises she had to hide with makeup, it wasn’t worth it. But now, after so long, after being under his thumb for what felt like eternity, she had gotten her revenge. 

Taking the elevator and arriving at the soon-to-be destroyed office of Hyun-Suk, she stepped inside. The office was in a neat-state, too clean as a matter of fact. Snooping around, she found a pretty heavy folder, with the words “S.D.L”. 

Curious at what her husband could’ve been hiding, she opened it, only for her eyes to widen. It was full of scandal’s, scandal’s of all of his idol groups, soloist’s, even some that were not outed yet. 

Her disgust grew as she saw in Seungri’s section, marked as “possible scandal”. It talked about how the man had hired prostitutes, how he had basically raped several women and recorded illegally during sexual intercourse with them. 

Snapping the folder shut, she closed her eyes at the rage boiling inside of her. It seems that her husband definitely wasn’t as innocent as he proclaimed to be. Then again, someone who does domestic violence definitely wouldn’t be as innocent as one thought. 

Before she could leave, Soo Young noticed another folder. This folder contained the title of “Future Idol Groups”. 

Opening it up, Soo Young read for a bit before her eyes went wide with michief and wonder. She smiled a cheshire grin, her eyes glinting wickedly.

 

“ **_BlackPink huh…_ ** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts, constructive criticism, favorite character, best scene?? Leave kudos and comments !!


	2. Chapter 2 || Entertainment ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lia and Soo Young reunite.

**Lia Kim** stumbled inside of her office in the 1 Million Dance Studio, yawning behind her mouth. She had stayed up late yesterday doing her paperwork and reviewing the new students. Some needed more work, some were getting close to moving up, and others were shaky at best. 

 

She would definitely need to meet up with several students in order to check in their progress more thoroughly, students that had immense potential. Opening up her personal laptop, Lia logged into her email and checked her inbox, to see if anything interesting popped up. 

 

Her eyes went wide when she spotted an email from someone she had lost contact with a while ago, someone who she was very close to back then. She hesitated on opening up the letter, hesitated on whether or not it would be worth it. 

 

Her curiosity and desperate need to hear from the person made her open up the email sent to her. 

 

“ _ Dear Lia Kim-ssi,  _

_        I truly have no business sending you this letter in the first place, since we’re no longer friends or even acquaintances. That falls into my shoulders, I take the full blame for our disconnection and inability to keep contact. I should’ve tried harder, should’ve went against his orders more insistantly, instead of obeying like some coward. As you must know, my husband, Yang Hyun-Suk was found dead this morning in our house, killed while I was away at a friend’s house. In response to this tragedy, the YG Entertainment company has officially been ordered to shut down, and there’s nothing I can do about that.  _

 

_ There is something I can do, however, but I will need help in order to do so. AOMG is already helping us by giving the trainee’s a company to train at and debut from, but I don’t want to risk it by asking for more.  _

 

_ Which is why I’m begging you to meet up with me, so that I can explain everything to you, because you deserve that after all the pain I put you through. I will be waiting today at 1:00 pm, at the cafe you and I used to hang out together in, the cafe where we made our promise. Please Lia, please meet up with me.  _

 

_ Waiting,  _

_ Yang Soo Young _ ”

 

Lia’s shoulder’s shook as she sobbed in her chair. She felt so many emotions, so many that she couldn’t distinguish all of them. The most prominent ones were relief, anger, sadness, nostalgia, reluctance. Lia didn’t know what to do, but she knew in that moment that she needed to see Soo Young. 

 

She needed to see her in order to at least get the explanation she deserved to know. Picking up her keys and shutting down her laptop, Lia left the building and got into her car. 

 

She wiped away her tears and stared in front of her in determination.

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

 

**_BLΛƆKPIИK In Your Area_ **

 

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

**Soo Young** stared blankly in front of her, the cafe,  **_Moon & Stars_ ** , playing soft, piano music in the background. In front of her was a strawberry smoothie, half-way full, the water dripping from the outside of the plastic cup. 

 

She didn’t know what made her email Lia, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to do this without her, without her support and presence. Maybe she relied on Lia too much to be healthy, but she didn’t care. She lasted 10 years without Lia at her side, she wouldn’t be able to take it if that number went up. 

 

Hearing the bell dingle, she looked up and immediately locked eyes with Lia. Both women froze, their eyes staring unblinkingly at each other. The music in the background changed, no longer piano but instead with lyrics, the music still soft and perfect for this moment. 

 

“ **_Yatto me wo samashita kai sore na no ni naze me mo awase ya shinai'n dai?_ ** ”

 

Lia walked as if on auto-control, her eyes still wide with shock. She couldn’t believe that her eyes, couldn’t believe that Soo Young’s chocolate brown eyes were the ones locked with her own. 

 

She dropped into the seat across from her, both women looking at each other, drinking in their features. “Soo Young…” Lia whispered, her voice breathy and full of disbelief. Soo Young’s eyes watered and she nodded vigorously, a sob escaping her. “It’s me Lilia… I’m home” at that word Lia closed her eyes. 

 

She couldn’t believe what was happening, couldn’t believe that the one person she wanted back in her arms stood right across from her. Yet this desire quickly melted into anger, once she remembered that Soo Young had practically abandoned her. 

 

“Where the fuck have you been? Do you know how long I’ve been wondering why you cut off contact with me in the first place?! Only to see you parading around with Hyun Suk-ssi like some sort of trophy, god, what the hell Soo Young?!” Lia whispered-yelled, her hands clenching tightly. 

 

Soo Young winced at the anger displayed in front of her, knowing she deserved every bit of this. If she had explained the situation before to Lia, if she had contacted her sooner, then this wouldn’t have happened. “I know, fuck, I know okay? I deserve every bit of anger you have for me at the moment but I need to talk first. I need to give you the explanation you deserve” Soo Young interrupted the incoming rant, her eyes pleadingly staring at Lia’s. Lia could feel herself crack at the puppy-dog stare, knowing she was weak for Soo Young’s puppy look. 

 

Releasing a scoff, the woman nodded sharply, giving her the chance to speak. Soo Young took a deep breath, exhaling, and felt her mouth turn into a frown. 

 

“It all started when I met Hyun-Suk…”

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

  
**_BLΛƆKPIИK In Your Area_ **

  
༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

“When I met Hyun-Suk, I felt like it was love at first sight. He charmed me with his pretty words, the sweet kisses, the flowers, the chocolates, it felt like a romantic movie with a happy ending you know? When he asked me to marry him, I immediately accepted it because I couldn’t picture myself with anybody else. 

On our wedding night, we made love. He was sweet about it, because even though I wasn’t a virgin, he still wanted it to be special. A few weeks after our honeymoon ended, I was making dinner for us both. I had accidentally forgotten that my favorite food was his least favorite, but I was craving to eat it that night. 

It was the first time he slapped me.” At her words, Lia sucked in a sharp breath, staring at Soo Young with widened eyes. Soo Young clenched her hands, feeling her anger rise at the treatment the man had put her through. 

“After that, it was like something cracked within him, within our married life. Any mistake I did, any little imperfection that he spotted gained me bruises after bruises. I covered all of them with makeup, I was scared over what he would do if anybody found out. 

I made it seem like our lives were perfect, that we weren’t fighting and that everything was amazing, when in reality I was falling apart. I became a housewife, someone who isn’t me, someone who was too spineless to do anything about my situation. Logically, I should’ve reached out to the police, I had the evidence that I was being domestically abused. 

But my mind never let me do it, never let me escape, because  _ I was just so fucking scared _ .” Soo Young released a sob, cupping her hand over her mouth in distress. Lia stood up from her seat and instead sat next to Soo Young, wrapping her in a side-hug and making cooing noises. 

After a minute, Soo Young gained her composure and continued. “I tried to contact you, tried to tell you what was going on. He forbade me from ever contacting you and to sever ties with you forever. I had no choice but to obey, considering he threatened me with hurting you if I didn’t comply. 

I took his bullshit for 10 years Lia, 10 years of abuse. I don’t know how I’m still somewhat sane… I decided that one day I just had enough of everything, enough of the bruises and my lack of backbone. I hired a hitman and ordered him to kill Hyun-Suk.”

Lia stared at the woman next to her in shock, her mouth gaping. Soo Young released a watery giggle at Lia’s expression. “I don’t regret what I did, I finally feel free of his rule and I’m glad I did it. Not only that, but because of this decision I found out even more secrets that Hyun-Suk had been hiding from everyone.” 

Soo Young proceeded to tell Lia about everything she had learnt; Seungri’s actions, Hyun-Suk’s actions, his plan to debut 4 girls in a band and many more. Lia pursed her lips as she thought about everything Soo Young had just spilled. 

When Lia had first met Hyun-Suk, she knew there was something weird about him. Something just felt off, but she decided to trust her friend and gave her blessing. What an idiot she was for suggesting that in the first place. 

However, Lia felt really curious about the supposed girl group Hyun-Suk had been planning to release. “Can I see these girls he was planning to debut?” Lia asked and Soo Young nodded, taking out a folder from her big purse. 

Lia looked at each and every section of the informational folder.

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

 

**_BLΛƆKPIИK In Your Area_ **

 

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

**Name:** Kim Jennie (김제니)

**Age:** 20

**Group Position:** Main Rapper, Vocalist

**Birthday:** January 16, 1996

**Birthplace:** Gangnam, South Korea 

 

**Name:** Kim Ji Soo (김지수)

**Age:** 21 

**Group Position:** Lead Vocalist, Visual, Face of the Group

**Birthday:** January 3, 1995 

**Birthplace:** Seoul, South Korea 

 

**Name:** Park Chae Young (박채영)

**English Name:** Roseanne Park

**Age:** 19 

**Group Position:** Main Vocalist, Lead Dancer 

**Birthday:** February 11, 1997 

**Birthplace:** New Zealand 

 

**Name:** Lalisa Manoban (ลลิสา มโนบาล)

**Age:** 19

**Group Position:** Main Dancer, Lead Rapper, Sub-Vocalist, Maknae 

**Birthday:** March 27, 1997 

**Birthplace:** Bangkok, Thailand

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

 

**_BLΛƆKPIИK In Your Area_ **

 

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

“This group doesn’t feel complete.” 

Soo Young’s eyes snapped to Lia’s. The woman had a thoughtful frown on her face, her eyes scanning the information in front of her again. After a while, Soo Young nodded in agreement. “These four girls have potential, extreme potential as a matter of fact; but their weaknesses are so noticeable that it can damage the group after a while. 

While Lalisa has the ability to dance well, can pick up choreography in an hour, and has amazing charisma as well as stage presence, but her free-style techniques are very weak and poor. She has the ability to become an even better dancer and work on her free-style techniques but there hasn’t been a teacher for her that can help her there. 

Jennie is a good rapper but her dissing is weak and she will never last against oponents like Yezi, Jessi and Kisum. Jisoo is a good vocalist and a great candidate for the visual part of the group, but her dancing is very poor. Her improvement has been slow in that department and she gets tired quickly. 

Chaeyoung is a great vocalist, but because of Hyun-Suk’s poor strategy, her vocals don’t sound natural. She’s also a good dancer but only for choreography, she doesn’t really show potential for becoming an actual dancer. Not only that, but their attitudes; Jennie is expresionless and cold, very well the definition of a bitch. 

Chaeyoung is cocky and overconfident, she acts more like a typical jock in high school. Jisoo is an enigma on her own, she’s very confusing to understand and likes to do reckless things. Lisa is well… She’s been described as a sunny girl and very cute, very well fit to be part of a cute-concept group. 

All in all, this group would fall apart in their first year of debuting. They have potential, but that potential needs to be opened and awakened, Hyun-Suk was just destroying it. 

We’ll need more girls to join the group, girls that can maybe make an impact on these four. I’ve sort of already thought of choosing who as well” with that, Soo Young took out another folder, this one titled as “Possible Candidates”. 

Lia opened it, and she read the three sections in it. After a while, a smirk crossed her lips. “Pham Van Ly, Jang Hanna and Jeon Somi? Not bad Soo Young, not bad” she said, nodding in agreement. 

“Pham Van Ly is an easy choice. The girl has a four octave soprano vocal range and the whistle register, she could very easily become the next Ariana Grande if she uses her voice wisely. She’s also a good dancer, not a real one but at least one for choreography. However, she’s very… flirty. She may be the one member that has multiple dating scandals because of how flirty she can really be. 

Jang Hanna has a great voice as well, and her expressions are very good, able to demonstrate a cute expression, a sexy one, a girl crush one, anything really. She’s a troublemaker on the other hand, loses her temper easily and likes to pick fights with other trainees, specifically male ones. 

Jeon Somi is another easy choice as well. She used to be an idol after all, and though she was in a cute-concept group, she can very well change her expressions to fit into a girl-crush group. The only reason I hesitated with her is because she’s only 15 years old, while the other members are 21-19, a 4-6 year age gap between her and them. 

Even so, Somi wouldn’t flourish as a soloist, instead she’d do really well in a group. These three girls, despite their flaws, could help BlackPink become an actual group that can reach the stars. That can become just as well known and just as famous as the other groups; EXO, Twice, Red Velvet, even BTS.” 

At the end of her speech, Soo Young turned her eyes towards Lia, who just stared at her with a face full of wonderment. Soo Young blushed slightly and gazed down, a bit embarrassed. Lia tutted softly at her action and looked down for a moment before looking up. 

She hooked her finger under Soo Young’s chin and brought her to face her head on. “You have the backing of 1 Million Dance Studio, Soo Young. We’ll all be there if you need us.” 

Soo Young gasped softly before she smiled happily, tears gathering on her eyes and throwing her hands around Lia. Both women hugged, grateful to be reunited and grateful to finally start forgiving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts for this chapter? Reviews are welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts, constructive criticism, favorite character so far, best scene?? Leave kudos and comments !!


End file.
